Dragon Ronin
by Reborn 123
Summary: Rikuto Himura Born as direct descendant from the Kenshin Himura. After the death of his parents he became a peacemaker of the factions and train Issei in a early age. Follow their adventure as they try to make the ultimate peace between the factions and defeat any threat that destroys that peace. OcXHarem, IsseiXHarem
1. Introduction

**Name**: Rikuto Himura

**Nicknames:** Riku, Scarlet death, The Judge, The factions Slayer, The Wanderer

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** Violet eye on the left while blue eye in the right

**Hair:** Messy shoulder length hair

**Hair Color**: Red

**Skin:** White

**Height:** 5ft 8in

**Body:** Thin but muscular

**Occupation: **2nd Year High school student

**Species:** Half-Human, Half-Yokai

**Personality:** Soft-spoken, serene, humble, sleep often in class, can be very commanding when the situation is serious, very protective to his friends and rather negotiate than fighting them but Rikuto change to a ruthless fighter when his friends are hurt.

**Likes:** Anime, Sweet food, Training, Ninja stuff and Dragons

**Dislikes: Arrogant people, anything that threats the human and Superiority complex.**

**Friends**: Occult Research Club

**Background and History: (other details will be revealed later in the story)**

Born as direct descendant from the Kenshin Himura or known as the Battousai the was a born prodigy and many people admire him.

When he was 5 his parents were killed by Rogue demons. Seeing his family killed he was able to awaken his powers that the soul Kenshin allowing him to kill the rogue demons. When he saw his family die he swore that he would protect the humans from any was trained by Kenshin Himura himself that was his spirit inside his sword and Han Riu who was known as the brother of the Great Red that was sealed inside Rikuto.

In the age of 10 he arrived in a small town and went to school he became friends with Issei. Rikuto was able to sense great power to Issei then Riu told him that he had Ddraig inside him. Rikuto was able to convince Issei training him to awaken Issei power. Issei taught that this was only a superhero act but Rikuto was able to ask Riu to awake Ddraig which made Issei see Ddraig. Issei thought he was becoming a freak but Rikuto was able to talk to him. Now Issei and Rikuto trained in secret and they are protecting the city from any threats.

Family: Kenshin Himura (Ancestor), Rin Himura (Yokai Mother Decrease), Hayate Himura(Father Decrease).

**Abilities:** Power of Light, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Power of Darkness, Master swordsman, Master Tactician, Senjutsu, Master Magician, War Dragon Style, Manisfestation Master, Seal Master

**Weapons**: Sabakto( Reverse edge sword), Nenekirimaru (exorcism blade that harms only demons)

**Sacred Gear: **Forbidden Longinus**, [Purgatory Punisher] **This sacred gear allows Rikuto to increase his power four times in every 5 seconds, Decrease the power of its opponent and use it as its own and read opponents minds . This sacred has the appearance of black and white Bracer that has jewel in the middle of it and three small blades at the side.

**Balance Breaker: **Rikuto normal balance breaker called,** [Last Hope]**, Rikuto appearance change he would wear a black coat and with that has a symbol of the dragon in the back, black boots and change his hair to white. This ability allows him to copy any sacred gears, weapons and etc. Then become part as his own ability also gives him god-like powers. This also had Sub species balance breaker that's called, **[Dragon's will]**, this ability allows him to cancel out any sacred gears.

**Harem:** Raynare, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka,** (still working on the list)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kuoh Academy was originally an all-girls private school but after a few years it changed to a co-ed. On the hallway there are two teenage boys waking their way to their class. One has short browned hair while other one has red hair their names are Issei Hyodou and Rikuto Himura.

"Man there's nothing interesting to do today." Issei complained and Rikuto just chuckle.

"Don't worry Issei I'm sure something interesting will happen." Rikuto said as they continue to walk when suddenly Issei bump into someone that causes him to fall down. Issei look up and saw three student and they look like delinquent. One in the middle approach Issei, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"Well, well look at here it's the big pervert of the school" The leader said. Suddenly he felt a strong grip in his wrist and pressure forcing him to let go of Issei. The leader saw Rikuto with a pissed off look on his face.

"Better think twice before I break your bone if you try to threaten my friend." Rikuto said coldly as he let go of the leader wrist. The leader back away from him then glared at Rikuto. The group in its own stupidity charges at Rikuto and Issei. Both of them side stepped to avoid them then Issei delivered a left hook while Rikuto did a roundhouse kick that sent the leaders companion out cold.

The leader was shock what just happen and runs away leaving his two companions. Rikuto just sigh and scratch the back of his head.

"Well that's done." Rikuto said and Issei just patted him on the back.

"You know I could have taken them out by myself." Issei said and Rikuto just smiled at him.

"Yeah but you know me I'm protective when it comes to my friends beside I feel like someone watching us." Rikuto said as he turns his head around. He looked up on the second floor and saw no one. Issei just nodded at him then they just proceed their way to their class.

In the second floor there were two girls watching them. One has a long crimson hair while the other one had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail.

"Those two are very interesting who are they?" The crimson hair girl asked.

"The brown hair boy name is Issei Hyoudou he is known as one the perverts in the school while the red hair one is Rikuto Himura he is known as the prodigy." The black hair girl explained.

"Keep an eye on them" The crimson hair girl said.

"Yes Bucho" The black hair girl said

**~ Bridge ~**

It was afternoon school was over and Rikuto and Issei are in the bridge watching the view

"Man we're high school students and we can't even get a single girlfriend." Issei whine and Rikuto just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe for you but for me I don't want to be a relationship yet." Rikuto said and Issei glared at him.

"Suck it up. Every single girl wants to date you next to Yuuto." Issei said.

"Just try to stop being a pervert once and maybe you can get a girlfriend." Rikuto said and Issei just snorted at him. Rikuto just chuckle at his reaction.

"Excuse me are you Issei Hyoudou and Rikuto Himura" Issei and Rikuto turn around and Issei eyes widen in shock. The girl has black hair, violet eyes and was wearing a school but it was different. Issei was blushing from its appreance while Rikuto narrow his eyes.

"Yes we are and who are you?" Rikuto asked. The girl blushed which was notice by Rikuto while Issei was still dazzle to the girl appearance.

"I'm Yuuma Amano I wish to talk to Issei-san alone." Yuuma said while blushing. Issei was shocked in what Yuuma said while Rikuto was still suspicious about the girl. Rikuto sigh and started to walk away but he grabbed Issei shoulder and Issei turn his attention to him.

"Well Issei this might be your lucky day good luck." Rikuto said then he walks away from the scene leaving Issei and Yuuma. Rikuto was under the bridge way listening to their conversation.

_'That girl is a fallen angel there's no doubt about it'_ Rikuto thought.

**(I agree Rikuto but the question is how come she knows you and Issei.)** Riu said and Rikuto mentally nodded at him.

_'I'm guessing maybe someone from Grigori sends to look for us'_ Rikuto mentally said and Riu nodded at him as they continue to listen to Issei and Yuuma conversation.

**~ Top of the bridge ~ **

Issei and Yuuma were talking and were laughing.

"Anyway Yuuma-chan what's the real reason you're here" Issei asked then Yuuma was blushing.

"W-W-well Issei-kun….Please go out with me!" Yuuma confessed Issei jaw dropped in shock inside his mind a mini Issei was jumping for joy.

_'Yuuma-chan just confessed for me JACKPOT!'_ Issei screamed in his head. Issei was lost in his thought thinking Yuuma as a girlfriend.

"Um Issei-kun" Yuuma said and Issei finally snap out from his thoughts. Issei scratch the back of his head with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry Yuuma-chan I was just shock but I'm more than happy to be your boyfriend" Issei said. Yuuma eyes began to sparkle and gave him a smile.

"Arigatou Issei-kun well I better get going now." Yuuma said as she runs to the other side of bridge while waving goodbye to him and Issei wave back to her.

"Well that was interesting." Rikuto said. Issei look at his left and saw Rikuto sitting on the rail with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah you could say I'm lucky." Issei said suddenly Rikuto change his expression into serious as he get off the rail.

"Issei that girl is a fallen angel." Rikuto said and Issei eyes widen in shock.

"How could you tell? I didn't sense anything" Issei said. Rikuto just sigh.

"You were too distracted by her appearance that you didn't notice her aura I'm sure that Ddraig sense it" Rikuto explained and Issei just look at him dumbly.

**[Yeah partner I sense that girl was a fallen angel but you were to distracted]** Ddraig said in deadpan voice.

'_Seriously!? You got to be kidding me Ddraig'_ Issei mentally whine

**[Nope and that girl is clearly acting but then again you were convince by her acting since you never had a girl before]** Ddraig snickered which made Issei pissed off

_'DAMN YOU DDRAIG!'_ Issei screamed in his mind with anime tears which made Ddraig snickered again. Rikuto just sweat drop because of what happening to Issei.

"Well anyway I suggest you just play along with this until she reveals her true self." Rikuto said and Issei nodded at him.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Issei said and Rikuto nodded at him and they walk home.

~ Next Day ~

Rikuto was in the classroom sleeping on his desk. Suddenly the door open and reveal a girl that had long black hair, violet eyes. She was Akeno Himejima a 3rd year student and one of the "Great Onee-sama" of the school. Akeno look around and saw Rikuto sleeping. She giggles and approaches Rikuto to try to wake him up.

"Rikuto-san." Akeno said as she tries to wake him up. Rikuto grunted as he was awakened to his sleep. He looks up and saw Akeno with a smile on her face. He just went back to sleep. Everyone was surprised by the prodigy action to Akeno.

"That bastard just sleeps again when Akeno-sama wakes him how dare he!?" One of the boys said and others agreed to him. Rikuto look up again with a sleepy expression on his face. All the girls(except Akeno) were squealing while the boys were glaring at him. Rikuto look at Akeno and smiled at her.

"Ohayo Akeno-sama" Rikuto said with a sleepy expression on his face and Akeno just giggles at him

"Good morning to you too Rikuto-san Bucho wishes to speak to you." Akeno said then all the guys were glaring at him harder while some of them are crying in anime tears.

"Sorry not interested even everyone treats you and Rias-sama as queens for me you both just a student of the academy." Rikuto said. Everyone was jaw dropped in shock because Rikuto Himura just denined an invitation from "The Great Onee-samas" then all the guys started to uproar at him.

"Kill the bastard"

"Burn him"

Rikuto just sigh and started to walk out of the classroom leaving a shock Akeno in the classroom. Rikuto was walking the hallway when he saw Issei.

"Yo Issei!" Rikuto shouted that caught Issei attention. Issei saw Rikuto and approach him.

"Yo man is it true that you denied "The Great Onee-samas" invitation." Issei asked and Rikuto nodded at him.

"Yeah why?" Rikuto asked suddenly Issei started to shake him violently while in anime tears.

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD WHY DID YOU GET INVITED AND I DIDN'T WHY?!" Issei whine. Rikuto just stop Issei from shaking him and sweat drop that Issei was still crying in anime tears.

"You already know why I denied them." Rikuto said with a serious voice and Issei look at him confused then he remembered what Rikuto told about them. Issei just nodded at him with a serious expression.

"I still can't believe that Rias-sama is a devil" Issei muttered.

"Not just her but there a bunch of devils here I'm just curious why did they made a school here." Rikuto said then suddenly Issei cellphone rang. Issei open his cellphone and his eyes widen which made Rikuto look at him serious.

"What is it?" Rikuto asked.

"Yuuma-chan asked me on a date should I accept it?" Issei asked.

"Sure if you want to date her just be careful since she's a fallen angel" Rikuto said and Issei nodded at him and started to text on his cellphone.

"Well it's done now my date it tomorrow now what?" Issei asked

"Nothing we just wait until anything suspicious happen." Rikuto said and Issei nodded at him then they just went back to their class.

~ Next Day ~

Issei was in the convenient store waiting for Yuuma for their date. He was wearing casual attire and he had bored look on his face.

**[You know partner this your first time dating someone I'm surprised that you're not nervous]** Ddraig said.

_'Well Ddraig Yuuma-chan is a fallen angel and you and Rikuto told me that she was acting so that confession is a fake.'_ Issei explained to Ddraig.

**[Well at least try to have fun with her it's not every day you get to date a hot girl]** Ddraig said then Issei started to have perverted thoughts. Suddenly his train of thoughts is broken when he heard someone calling his name.

"Issei-kun!" Issei turns around and saw Yuuma wearing a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, Issei was dazzle by her appearance but Ddraig was able to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Ohayo Issei-kun" Yuuma said happily. Issei smiled at her

"Ohayo Yuuma-chan, how about we start with our date." Issei said. Yuuma nodded at him and clung to his arm as they started their date. From a far Rikuto was watching the whole thing. He was wearing a blue hoodie, black jeans and black sneakers.

_'Just be safe Issei'_ Rikuto thought as he continues to follow them.

~ Afternoon ~

Issei and Yuuma date was normal they went shopping eat in the restaurant and other couple stuff. Issei was still on guard and Ddraig was telling to keep it safe play. Now they headed to the fountain and Yuuma was ahead of him.

_'I got to say I enjoy my date even she was just acting'_ Issei thought.

**[Look on the Brightside at least you got some experience in dating a girl]** Ddraig said.

_'Yeah I guess your right'_ Issei thought as he went beside Yuuma. They face each other and had a smile on their face.

"Issei-kun can you do me a favor?" Yuuma asked.

"Sure what is it Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked. Yuuma approach his face which made him blush she lean to his ear and whisper.

"Will you…..die for me" Yuuma said. Issei immediately jump away from her and went to his fighting pose. He glared at her and said with venom.

"What do you want you bitch?" Yuuma was started to laugh like insane maniac then she started to transform. Issei eyes widen as he saw Yuuma completely naked that made him drool then saw her in her new appearance that consists of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

_'Man I saw her naked and I thankful for this blessing'_ Issei thought happily.

**[Dammit partner! Focus!]** Ddraig scolded him. Issei immediately snap out and activated his boosted gear.

"Who the hell are you!?" Issei asked as he glared at her.

"My name is Raynare and I'm executioner!" Raynare said like an insane person then Holy spear appeared in her and throws it to Issei but Issei was able to deflect it with ease which shock Raynare. Issei had smirk on his face that made Raynare pissed off.

"Is that all you got?" Issei asked in mocking tone which made Raynare more pissed off.

"DIE!" Raynare shouted as she keeps throwing holy spears towards Issei. Issei easily dodge them all and disappeared from her sight and appeared in front of her. Issei delivered a strong blow to Raynare stomach that sends her crashing to the ground. Issei landed safely the ground and approach the spot where Raynare crash into. Suddenly Raynare soar to the air from the cloud of dust. Raynare glared at him.

"You little shit you think I'm alone I got my allies with me" Raynare said then she whistle but nothing happen. She whistles again but still nothing happens.

"What the heck?! Come out already you guys!" Raynare shouted.

"They're not coming they are already dead" A voice said. A figure steps out of the shadow and remove his hoodie revealing Rikuto face.

"What was that and who the hell are you?!" Raynare asked angrily. Rikuto extend his right arm and open his palm revealing three black feathers which Raynare eyes widen in shock.

"I kill those fallen angels and they were not much of challenge. Oh where my manners I'm Rikuto Himura or you know as the Scarlet Death and the guy you are fighting is Issei Hyoudou or known as the Crimson Emperor Dragon." Rikuto said with a smirk on his face. Raynare eyes widen in horror because she was surrounded by powerful being the Crimson Emperor Dragon and The Scarlet Death who was known for taking down an entire faction on his own.

Raynare attempted to fly away but out of nowhere she was trapped by a blue rope. She looks at where it came from and it was from Rikuto who was looking at her with cold eyes. Rikuto pulled the rope downward result Raynare to crash to the ground. After the cloud of smoke cleared Rikuto and Issei approach Raynare and gave her a cold glare which made Raynare look at them with fear and fainted. Rikuto crouch down and notice that there was something on neck. Rikuto inspect it and saw it was seal.

"Yo Issei look at this." Rikuto said Issei approach him and look at Raynare neck then his eyes widen in shock.

"Dude, is that one of the seal you told me about?" Issei asked in shock and Rikuto nodded at him.

"Yeah and this seal is mind control seal it allows them to control anyone who has this mark and corrupt their minds." Rikuto explained

"Are you saying that she was being controlled the whole time?" Issei asked in shock and Rikuto nodded at him.

"I'll remove the seal and her mind will be back to normal and maybe we can get information out of her." Rikuto said then he brought out a piece of paper and place it on the seal suddenly the paper began to glow blue. After a few minutes it stopped and Rikuto remove the paper and the seal was gone.

"Well that takes care of that but she will be out for a few minutes" Rikuto said suddenly he felt a strong demonic aura around the field and so did Issei.

"Whoever you are show yourself!" Rikuto demanded. Two figures step out from the tree and it reveals Akeno and a girl with crimson hair and blue eyes. Issei blushed when he saw her while Rikuto narrowed his eyes.

"Hello there I'm Ria-"The girl was about to introduce herself when Rikuto suddenly cut her off.

"Rias Gremory the sister of Sirchez Gremory or known as Lucifer and the heir of the Gremory clan and Akeno Himejima or known as the Thunder Priestess. I knew you two were suspicious" Rikuto said. Akeno and Rias where surprised because Rikuto knows them very well. Issei finally snap out of his thoughts thanks to Ddraig and focus on the situation.

"Rias-sama and Akeno-sama what are you both doing here?" Issei asked. Rias just gave him a small smile which made Issei blushed again.

"I wish to talk to the both of you but why did Himura-san denied my invitation?" Rias asked.

"It's because I knew that you and your club members were devils and I wish I don't want to be involve but If you want to talk to us please save it for tomorrow but if you want to know what happen talk to Issei." Rikuto explain as he carried Raynare in Bridal style and look at Issei.

"Issei I'm going home now to take care of Raynare just tell what happen today but give any other details." Rikuto commanded. Issei nodded at him since he knew Rikuto will be only commanding when the situation is serious. Rikuto vanish in bright red light leaving Issei with Akeno and Rias.

* * *

**AN:Hope you all like the chapter and Pls Review or leave comments**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Alright everyone the reason that I didn't put Rias in Rikuto harem because I like the Issei and Rias pairing so I'm keeping it that way and also I will reveal why Irina is in Rikuto harem in the upcoming chapters**

**~ Rukito apartment ~**

Rikuto arrived in his complex apartment that was 3 times the bigger than a normal apartment. It had 5 guest rooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 kitchen and 1 master bedroom. Rikuto went to the master bedroom and put Raynare down to his bed. Rikuto analyze Raynare face and he had to admit it she was cute especially in her sleeping form.

_'Man she's cute I can't believe I just let girl enter my apartment'_ Rikuto thought then he heard Riu snickered.

_'Why are you laughing Riu'_ Rikuto asked.

**(Nothing it just funny that you question yourself about bringing the girl in this apartment when you know the reason)** Riu explained and Rikuto just sigh when suddenly Raynare started to wake up. Raynare saw Rikuto with a smiling face that her blushed.

"Hello Raynare" Rikuto said with a caring voice. Raynare didn't feel hostility from him so she didn't panic. She just sat up look at him.

"Who are you and how did you know me?" Raynare asked.

"I'm Rikuto Himura but first do remember anything before you came to this town." Rikuto asked and Raynare nodded at him.

"Yes Azazel-sama told me to watch a teenage boy name Issei Hyoudou and I agree to it then Kokabiel-sama called my presence. When I enter the room then everything went hazy then that's all that I remember." Raynare explained and Rikuto nodded at her

_'Definitely she was knock out by her superior and was put by mind control seal to corrupt her mind making her think that her orders was to kill Issei'_ Rikuto thought and Riu agrees with him. Rikuto look at Raynare with a serious look that made her worried.

"Raynare your mind was corrupt" Rikuto said and Raynare just look at him confused. Rikuto brought out the piece of paper that he used and show it to Raynare.

"Raynare in the paper was a seal placed on you. Instead of watching Issei you think that you were ordered to kill him." Rikuto explained. Raynare eyes widen in shock.

"But how?" Raynare asked.

"I'm guessing that your second master Kokabiel placed it on you when you were knockout." Rikuto explained. Raynare look at him shock and then was starting shaking in fear and Rikuto was getting worried.

"Raynare what's wrong" Rikuto asked as she touch her hand suddenly Raynare back away from him and put her hands over head and keep shaking in fear.

"Kokabeil-sama will kill me, Kokabeil-sama will kill me, Kokabeil-sama will kill me" Raynare said repeatedly. Rikuto heard her and couldn't stand seeing her like this. Rikuto approach her and wrapped his arms around her. Raynare snap out of her thoughts and was surprised by Rikuto actions that made her blushed because of how close they are.

"Don't worry Raynare-chan I will protect you from him." Rikuto whispered to her. Raynare was shock by Rikuto words and his voice and his presence made her feel safe from any harm. After a few minutes they broke the hug and look at each other. Rikuto gave her a smile that her blushed even more.

"Rikuto-san can I sleep with you tonight I feel safe when I'm with you." Raynare said while blushing. Rikuto was surprised by her request and made him blush also made Riu laugh at his reactions that made Rikutp cut the link between them and focused on the situation.

"Of course Raynare-chan but can you change your clothes they are bit too….revealing." Rikuto said. Raynare tilt her head in confusion and look at her attire then she blushed in embarrassment and covered herself. Rikuto gave her a set of clothes and she thank him. After a few minutes Raynare was wearing Rikuto clothes and went beside Rikuto in the bed. Raynare snuggle Rikuto and had fallen asleep. Rikuto face was crimson red but he was happy that he was able to comfort her.

**~Next Day~**

Rikuto granted in annoyance as the sun ray and the alarm clock awakens him. He yawned and looked and was move out of bed when suddenly he felt a grip around his waist. Look who was it and saw Raynare still sleeping. He had small smile on his face and started to wake her up.

"Raynare-chan time to wake up" Rikuto said softly as he shakes her a little then Raynare blink a couple of times and look up and saw Rikuto smiling at him. Raynare blushed and immediately stands up. Rikuto just chuckle at her reactions.

"Ohayo Raynare-chan" Rikuto greeted her and she just greet back at him.

"Well anyway going to make breakfast do you want to help me?" Rikuto asked and Raynare nodded at him. They got out of the bed and started to make breakfast. After making breakfast they went to the dining room and started to eat while eating they had a conversation.

"Raynare-chan what are you going to do now." Rikuto asked and Raynare just sigh at him.

"I don't know if I return to HQ Kokabiel will come after me." Raynare said with a sad voice. Rikuto feels sorry for the girl then he suddenly had an idea.

"How about you enroll at Kuoh academy so me and Issei can keep a close eye on you." Rikuto suggested and Raynare look at him shock.

"That's impossible that place has more devils than human if they detected me they will kill me." Raynare explained suddenly Rikuto touch her hand that made her stop.

"Raynare don't worry I'll protect and that's a promise." Rikuto said. Raynare again was lost when she looks at Rikuto eyes. She was dazzle with his appearance that she feels like she finally found what she was looking for. Raynare just nodded at him. After eating they change to get for school.

~20 minutes later~

Rikuto was waiting for Raynare to change and he was bored as hell.

_'Man why do girls always take so long to change'_ Rikuto complained.

**(Well that's one of the mysteries of this world even I can't answer that)** Riu explained and Rikuto just sigh in frustration then after waiting for another few minutes Raynare was finally done.

"Rikuto-kun" Raynare said. Rikuto turn around and saw Raynare wearing Kuoh Academy school uniform. Rikuto thought that Raynare look cute wearing the school uniform but he immediately stop his train of thoughts and smiled at Raynare.

"Well Raynare-chan let's get going" Rikuto said and Raynare nodded at him then they made their way to school.

They arrive at the school gate and Rikuto and Raynare noticed that the students were looking at Raynare and start making comments that came from boys and girls.

"Who's that hot girl?"

"Is she Rikuto-kun girlfriend?"

"Damn you Himura!"

"Nooo! Himura-kun was supposed to be with me."

Raynare was starting to feel uncomfortable and Rikuto noticed it. He started to curse the students for making those stupid comments. He just grabbed her hand and hold it tightly then he lead to Raynare ears and whisper.

"I will protect you Raynare-chan"

Raynare eyes widen in shock and blushed from what he said but the students were thinking something else.

"What the hell? What did Himura said to the girl?"

"Noooo! She is Himura-kun girlfriend."

"Damn you Himura I curse your soul until I die"

Rikuto and Raynare just ignored the students and continue their way to school building. When they arrived inside the school building Rikuto saw Issei and he approach him.

"Yo Issei" Rikuto called and Issei turn around and saw Rikuto and Raynare.

"Hey guys Rias-sama wanted to talk to us after school." Issei explained and Rikuto and Raynare nodded at him.

"Now what we got one problem how are going to deal everyone in class since Raynare didn't apply to this school yet now the teachers will be suspicious with her." Rikuto explained and Issei just gave them a piece of paper. Rikuto grabbed the paper and started to read it then his eyes widen in shock.

"Ddraig told me about that you might suggest that Raynare might study here and I requested to Rias-sama that if she can enroll here and she accepts it." Issei explained. Rikuto and Raynare look at Issei with shock and awe in what he just explained to them.

"Thank you Issei-san" Raynare said happily and Issei just smiled at her.

"Yeah now all we have to do wait after school and meet Rias-sama" Rikuto explained and everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly Issei gave a random look at Rikuto.

"Hey Rikuto where did Raynare slept anyway?" Issei asked and Rikuto was taken off guard by that question while Raynare has blushing mad and Issei notice it then his eyes widen and was frozen for a minute. Suddenly Issei grabbed Rikuto collar and glared with him with jealousy.

"You bastard did sleep with her!?" Issei asked angrily. Rikuto just scratch the back of his and gave him a nervous smile while Raynare was blushing harder.

"Yeaaaah but she was the one who requested it beside she just sleep beside me and nothing else." Rikuto explained. Issei let go of Rikuto and was crying in anime tears keep saying"Damn it" over and over while walking away. Rikuto and Raynare just sweat drop at the scene then Rikuto look at Raynare and gave her a smile.

"Well Raynare-chan let's go" Rikuto said and Raynare nodded at him as they make their way to their class.

**~ After School~**

Rikuto was asleep in his seat while Raynare was talking to some girls in the class. The door suddenly open and Akeno entered the room. Akeno look around and saw Rikuto asleep again. She approach him and try to wake him up but nothing happen. Suddenly Raynare approach them and look at Akeno with a smile.

"Let me try" Raynare said then she stood in front of Rikuto desk then started to poking him. After a few tries Rikuto finally woke up. He yawns and saw Akeno and Raynare looking at him.

"What?" Rikuto asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Bucho wants to meet you two now and I'm your escort." Akeno explained and Rikuto just sigh and stand up from his seat.

"Let's go" Rikuto said then they left the room but the class was finally awaken from their shock and all hell break lose.

"Damn you Himura!"

"He got Akeno-sama and the new girl"

"Is he dating them both?"

"If he is I wanna join his harem"

Rikuto just sigh in annoyance and ignored the class and the three of them made their way to the classroom.

**~At the club room~**

Rikuto, Raynare and Akeno finally arrived at the clubroom with everyone inside.

"Thank you all for coming but before we start the meeting I would like to welcome Rikuto, Issei and Raynare to the club" Rias said and the three just thank her.

"Well anyway let's get down to business why did you call us Gremory-sama?" Rikuto asked.

"Well I call you this meeting to discuss about what happen yesterday." Rias said and Rikuto nodded at her.

"Well Issei was on a date with Raynare-chan but during the date I saw three fallen angels following Issei and had holy spears in their hand so I immediately killed them then you know what to the rest since Issei explained to you" Rikuto said casually and Rias nodded at him.

"Yes but how did you defeated three fallen angles?" Rias asked then Rikuto notice the little white hair girl was looking at him and Rikuto felt a different aura at the girl.

_'This girl is she Kuroka sister?'_ Rikuto thought then Issei snap him out from his thoughts.

"Yo Rikuto are you okay man?" Issei asked in concern as he shakes him a little. Rikuto just blink few times and nodded at Issei. Rikuto turns his attention Rias who was just looking at him.

"My apologies Rias-sama but before I answer your question can you answer mine first?" Rikuto asked and Rias nodded at him.

"By any chance that you have a yokai in your group and who it happens to be a nekomata?" Rikuto asked. Rias group was shock in her question and the white hair girl was shaking and Rikuto saw it.

_'Just as I thought'_ Rikuto asked.

"I'm sorry Rikuto-san but I don't have any yokai in my group." Rias said but Rikuto saw through her lie.

"There's no need to lie Rias-sama because I'm also a yokai and I know a yokai in here because I can feel a yokai presence in this room and a nekomata one." Rikuto explained. Everyone was complete shock in what he just said while Isse just nodded in agreement.

"It's true we fought some rougue yokai in the past." Issei explained and again the group was shock. After a few seconds Rias sigh in defeat and nodded at him.

"Yes I hava a nekomata in my group." Rias said then she look at the white hair girl.

"Koneko please come forward." Rias commanded and Koneko stands up from her seat and approach Rias. Rikuto noticed that Koneko that her hands were shaking which means that she was nervous. Rikuto approach Koneko and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Koneko-chan don't be scared I would never hurt another being that is like me." Rikuto said softly. Koneko looked in his eyes and saw no hostility in them. Koneko just nodded at him. Rikuto look at Rias.

"Rias-sama have you ever heard someone called "**The Scarlet Death**" Rikuto asked and Rias nodded at him.

"Yes he is the one who single handedly defeated a faction and also defeated my brother which was very shocking." RIas explained and Rikuto just return to his seat.

"Well Gremory-san you are just talking to the Scarlet Death right now. I'm the Scarlet Death that everyone fears." Rikuto said casually. Everyone in the room was shell shock in what he just said (except Issei) then a guy with a short blond hair and a bishonen face approaches him. This guy name is Kiba Yuuto or known as the prince charming of the school.

"Rikuto-san, are you telling the truth?" Kiba asked. Rikuto smirked at him the suddenly something materialize in front of Rikuto then it was gone it reveal to be a blade that has great design on it sheath. Rias eyes widen when she saw the blade.

"Is that the"

"Yes it's the **Nenekirimaru **the blade I use to kill rogue demons, yokai or anything that disturb peace in this town." Rikuto said and everyone was looked at him wide shock. Rikuto just sigh and snap everyone from their thoughts.

"Well is there anything else you need to discuss?" Rikuto asked and Rias nodded at him.

"Can you tel l us who you really are?" Rias asked and Rikuto just nodded at her.

"I'm a descendant of Kenshin Himura and my ancestor soul is in my other sword but only his battousai side but he still a caring man even he kill lives" Rikuto said. Everyone was shocked by his revelation. Kenshin Himura was known as the most powerful swordsman in the year of the feudal lords. Even the devils wanted to have him as a servant.

"Another question I thought you will never kill a life again since that was the last oath of your ancestor. Well that's what I heard in some rumors" Rias said and Rikuto sigh and started to talk.

"Well I did thought that since that was my ancestor Kenshin Himura belief after his soul was now gone in the sword and now resting in peace but during my travels more innocents were killed by the wicked and that made me mad so I made a new resolve that I would eliminate anything that harms the innocent even it means taking lives," Rikuto explained and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Any more question or discussion?" Rikuto asked and Rias nodded at him

"I want you and Issei to join my peerage." Rias said. Issei eyes widen while Rikuto just had a bored look on his face.

"Not interested." Rikuto said casually. Rias was shock that her offer was turn down.

"Wait hear out my offer first." Rias said then she started the history about the devils and they were in bad position in the war that involves the angels and fallen angels. She also told them the ranking system of the devils and the things she can offer to them. After explaining to them there was silence until Rikuto broke it.

"My answer is still no because I'm also known as a wanderer but I'm willing to help your group but only that involves threat to the town beside with my power the evil pieces you have it won't be enough." Rikuto explained and Rias just sigh in defeat and nodded in understanding then she turns her attention to Issei.

"Well Issei what do you say?" Rias asked and everyone look at him. Issei was silent for a few seconds then had a perverted grin on his face.

_'Oh crap'_ Rikuto thought as because he knew what Issei was thinking

**(Well Issei gonna do it) **Riu said in Rikuto mind.

"I will become your servant Rias-sama so I can I achieve my dream" Issei said with a striking pose. Rias and her group were happy while Rikuto and Raynare just sweat drop at his pose. Raynare look at Rikuto and whisper to his ear.

"What is Issei dream?" Raynare asked

"Becoming a harem king having multiple girls around him." Rikuto said. Koneko glared at Issei.

"Hentai" Koneko said coldly. Issei had deadpan look on his face and Rikuto was holding his laugh.

"Well I guess we're done with today's meeting" Rias said then she dismissed the club then everyone left the clubroom and headed home.

**~ Rikuto and Raynare~**

Rikuto and Raynare were going home while talking and laughing with each other when suddenly Rikuto felt an evil presence around the field that made stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong Rikuto-kun?" Raynare asked.

"I felt a presence nearby and it's a fallen angel" Rikuto said as he went to his battle stance. Raynare eyes widen and quickly went behind Rikuto shaking in fear. Rikuto look around the area when suddenly multiply holy spears launch towards them.

"**Dark Barrier!"** Rikuto shouted then they were surrounded by a dark dome and deflected or vaporized the holy spears. The barrier disappeared then a group of fallen angles charges towards them. Rikuto grabbed Raynare and leap out of the way to avoid the attack. They landed safely to the ground then Rikuto glared at the fallen angels

"What do you want with us?" Rikuto asked then the leader of the group pointed his holy spears towards them.

"We were given orders to kill that traitor by Kokabiel-sama" The leader said and Raynare was shaking in fear again and she began to have tears in her eyes.

"Over my dead body!" Rikuto shouted as he activated his sacred gear. The fallen angels prepared their holy spears.

"Riu give a boost" Rikuto said

**(On it partner)** Riu said then

**(Boost!)**

Rikuto body was release a black and white aura that made the fallen look at him with fear but Raynare felt the aura was protecting her. The fallen angels throw their holy spears to Rikuto and Raynare then Rikuto sacred gear was changing black.

**(Divide!)**

Suddenly the holy spears just vanished which made everyone look at Rikuto with shock. Rikuto vanishes from the fallen angels' sight and reappeared in front of them. Rikuto hands were glowing yellow then he glared at the leader of the group.

"EAT THIS! **PURGATORY STRIKE!**" Rikuto shouted as he did corkscrew uppercut to the leader of the group then the leader just vaporized by the attack. The other fallen angels were shock what they saw and Rikuto just look at them with cold eyes that made them paralyze by their fear.

"Tell your leader Kokabiel that if he sends more fallen angels to Raynare I will kill them without any remorse or mercy to them." Rikuto said coldly as he unleashes his KI (Killing intent) towards to them. The fallen angels just fly away from the area then Rikuto stop his killing intent and deactivated his sacred gear. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. He turns around and saw Raynare was hugging him tightly. Rikuto felt Raynare was still shaking in fear. He just put his hands around her to calm her down. After a few seconds Raynare finally calmed down and look at Rikuto. Rikuto just gave her a small smile and wiped the tears in her eyes.

"I already told you Raynare-chan that will protect." Rikuto said softly. Raynare just smiled at him and they just headed home with Raynare cling into Rikuto arm.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: In this scene Rikuto will show some of his skill in using ninjutsu that I got from Naruto series. SUE ME IF YOU CAN IF YOU'RE PISSED OFF BUT THIS IS MY STORY SO MY RULES AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

After that incident with the fallen angels Rikuto told Rias about it and asked her to place Raynare to place under the protection of the Gremory clan and Rias agreed to him. Now Raynare and Rikuto are in the mall hanging out.

"Well at least we got you in under the Gremory protection." Rikuto said to Raynare while drinking a strawberry shake. Raynare just nodded at him while drinking the same shake that Rikuto has.

"Rikuto-kun" Raynare said and Rikuto look at her.

"Thank you" Raynare said with a smile on her face. Rikuto just smiled back at her.

"No problem Raynare-chan like I said will protect you" Rikuto said then suddenly Rikuto phone. He answer the phone and he heard Issei voice.

"Rikuto meet us at the abandon warehouse tonight" Issei said through the phone.

"Why? What's the matter?" Rikuto asked.

"We got some exile demon running around the area and the next target is the warehouse." Issei explained and Rikuto eyes narrowed.

"Okay we'll meet you there tonight." Rikuto said then he hangs up the phone.

"Who was it?" Raynare asked in a concern voice.

"It was Issei he told me that there was an exile demon that was heading at the abandon warehouse tonight. You going?" Rikuto asked and Raynare just nodded at him then they went home to prepare for tonight.

**~Night time at the abandon warehouse~**

Rikuto and Raynare arrive at the abandon warehouse and saw Issei and the others at the entrance of the gate. Issei saw them and wave at them.

"Hey guys you made it" Issei said. Rikuto and Raynare stop in front of them.

"So what kind of exile devil are we fighting tonight?" Rikuto asked.

"A centaur name Viser." Rias said and Rikuto just nodded at her then they all enter the warehouse and started their search.

"Rias-sama what did she do?" Rikuto asked.

"She killed her master and went berserk and she eats human beings to give her power." Rias explained. Rikuto and Issei eyes widen in shock and Rikuto clench his fist.

"Rikuto, Issei are familiar with the game of chess?" Rias asked and the both of them nodded.

"The pieces in chess are King, Knight, Rook, Bishop, and Pawn. Each piece has its own traits. For the same reason, each servant Devil undergoes training in a different ability. Although they don't have a lot of skills, they are very powerful in the ones that they know." Rias explained

"So specialization, similar to RPG jobs and classes?" Issei concluded as she nodded.

"They are similar, even in popularity, to the point where even now, as an Evil Piece, they are being used in a strength competition called Rating Game between the nobility ranks." Rias said

They arrive in a big dark room. Suddenly something step out of the shadows and it was retained her voluptuous upper body, with long, black hair. That has a centaur-like appearance has also been slightly altered, with her front legs featuring humanoid hands with red claws.

Rias had calm look on her face and approach the centaur.

"Viser we're here to destroy you!" Rias bravely announced.

Viser just grinned then started to rub her breasts and Issei was smiling with perverted thoughts.

_'Look at those breasts so big'_ Issei thought happily

**[Dammit partner!]** Ddraig scolded him. Issei snap out from his thoughts

"Issei, Rikuto just watch how we devils fight" Rias said.

"What a pretentious little girl. Should I stain your body with fresh blood like your crimson hair?" Viser said while drooling over her beautiful body.

"So it is true that the smaller the dog, the louder the bark." Rias taunted again as Issei, Rikuto and Raynare sweatdropped.

'Isn't the right one the weaker they are...' Issei whisper as Rikuto nodded.

"You bitch!" Viser yelled began its attack by wielding the lances that it was carrying, in an attempt to gorge Rias.

"Yuuto!"

"Yes." Yuuto answered Rias' call, rushing to the enemy, with no weapon in hand.

"Issei, Rikuto, I'll continue with the lecture then," Rias said, not even worried of the blond male.

'Man, talk about not being supportive' issei thought while watching Yuuto sliced the devil.

"Yuuto's role is a Knight." Rias started

Light then coalesced in both if his hands; dodging the enemy's attacks with such speeds, that a normal human would've been mind boggled.

"A Knights main ability is speed, and Yuuto's strongest weapon is…"

Then a sword appeared in each of his hands, both powerful looking. He then leaped over the huge enemy and decapitated its arms, making it scream in pain, landing behind it.

"A technique created by combining unpredictable speed and the mastery of swordsmanship."

_'Tracing weapon!?_' Rikuto thought while smiling._ 'That's interesting way to use power!'_

"You little bug!" Viser turned around, trying to squish Yuuto with one of its beastly feet.

However, Koneko ran to Yuuto's side, stopping the descent of the large foot with her super strength.

"You are not worried." Rias asked as Issei shrugged while Rikuto just watch the fight. "Anyway, Koneko's role is Rook."

The concrete under Koneko's foot cracked and broke, burying her tiny feet on it, a testament to the strength of the enemy. Regardless, she pushed it upwards, overpowering it. However, Viser used the force generated to whip Koneko with its tail, launching her to the wall, making cracks on it.

"The Rook's trait is insane strength and defence. Therefore, that attack will not work on Koneko." Rias said as she closed. "And currently she is the strongest out of us."

Issei shocked after hearing that while Rikuto just watch in amazement as Koneko handles Viser.

"How can it be… this band of youngsters…," said Viser behind the rubble, its face bloody and broken.

"So weak," Koneko said in a monotone.

"And lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, club president. Hee hee… How should I do this?" Akeno said in a singsong voice, approaching the downed body of Viser

While she was doing so, Issei noticed the decapitated arm of the Viser moving on its own behind them. Issei reacted immediately and activated his sacred gear and destroyed the arm. Rias shocked and Issei just smiled at her.

"You alright Bucho?" Issei asked and Rias just smiled and nodded at him

"Thank you Ise and let's continue Akeno's role is Queen." Rias began her explanation, not even knowing the harm that she may had experienced. Rikuto just sweatdrop as he watches Viser was struck by Akeno lightning several times.

_'Note to self never piss Akeno-senpai'_ Rikuto thought and Riu just nodded at him after seeing how sadistic Akeno is. Kiba suddenly appeared behind him and said.

"Don't worry vice president is very gentle to her comrades" Rikuto, Raynare and Issei just look at Akeno who was laughing at her work.

_'I don't think so'_ Raynare thought

_'Gentle my ass I think she would go sadistic if you piss her off'_ Rikuto thought

_'Note to self never ever get on Akeno-senpai bad side'_ Issei thought.

Viser body was badly beaten and Rias hand was releasing a red aura as she approaches her.

"Any last word?" Rias asked. Viser glared at her.

"Fuck you" Viser spat on her.

Dust…..to dust" Rias muttered and then she shoots a ball of power to Viser after a few seconds the ball disaapeared and only a hole in it's place. Rias faced her group and told them a good job.

"Bucho" Issei called

"What is it Ise?" Rias asked.

"Um what chess piece am I?" Issei asked

"A pawn" Rias said and Issei had deadpan look and Rikuto and Raynare just sweatdrop at his reaction. Suddenly Rikuto felt another demonic presence nearby.

"Everyone I felt another demonic presence nearby and it's stronger than the Viser." Rikuto explained everyone eyes widen suddenly the wall crashes down and reveal a giant Cyclops that has a giant club on his hand.

"Yuuto yo-" Rias was cut off when Rikuto blocked her with his hand.

"Leave this to us Rias-sama we'll show how Issei and I fight." Rikuto said as he activated his Purgatory Punisher. Rikuto look at Issei and Issei nodded at him.

'Ddraig give me a boost' Issei thought.

**[Got it!]**

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Issei charges at the Cyclops then the Cyclops brought down his club to smash Issei then a cloud of smoke happen.

"Issei!" Rias shouted as she was about to come for his aid but Rikuto stop her.

"Rias-sama, please look closely" Rikuto said. Everyone look back at the cloud of smoke when the smoke was gone everyone except Rikuto was shock what they saw. Issei stop the attack with one hand. Issei lifted the club including the Cyclops in the air. Rias look at shock by the sheer power of Issei. Issei throws the Cyclops and crashes it to the ground.

"What strength!" Kiba said in shock

"What kind of sacred gear that Issei have?" Rias asked still in shock.

"Rias-sama do you know what are Longinus sacred gears?" Rikuto asked and Rias nodded at him.

"Yes read about it they sacred gears that has enough power to kill a God or Maou." Rias explained and Rikuto nodded at her.

"Issei sacred gear is one of those and it's called **Boosted gear** or known as **Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. **It allows the user to double its power every 10 seconds." Rikuto explained. Everyone eyes widen in shock and look at Issei who was beating the Cyclops. Rias smiled with pride that she manage to get Issei as her servant.

"Yo Rikuto help me out here!" Issei called and Rikuto just run towards to the cyclops.

"**Chakra Strings!**" Rikuto shouted as blue string suddenly appeared around his fingertips, surrounded the Cyclops and tied it. Suddenly lightning travels through the strings and shock the Cyclops body and falls to the ground unconscious. Everybody was just shock he what they just witness. Rias and her group run towards to Issei and Rikuto.

"You both were amazing Rikuto-kun, Issei-kun" Raynare said and Rikuto just smiled at her.

"Thanks for the compliment Raynare-chan" Rikuto said and Raynare just blushed but Rikuto didn't notice it. Rikuto look at Issei and he was being praised by Rias and her group for his performance.

"Yo Issei! what should we do to this Cyclops" Rikuto asked as he pointed at the unconscious Cyclops.

"I can call someone in the underworld to pick up this strayed devil" Rias suggested to him and Rikuto just nodded at her.

"Yes please do" Rikuto said and Rias nodded at him.

"Well since our job is done let go home." Issei said and everyone nodded then Rias and her group teleported out of the area leaving Rikuto and Raynare alone then Rikuto look at Raynare.

"Wanna go home now Raynare-chan?" Rikuto asked and Raynare nodded at him. Suddenly Rikuto lifted her in bridal style causing Raynare face to turn crimson red.

"Hang on tight Raynare-chan" Rikuto said and Raynare puts her arms around his neck tightly then Rikuto jump so high that they landed to roof top. Rikuto started to jump from house to house as he makes his way to his apartment. Raynare was looking Rikuto and was dazzle by his appearance that made her heart beat very fast like it was about to explode. Rikuto look at Raynare and smiled at her. Raynare just turn crimson red again and Rikuto just chuckle at her reaction. Raynare just buried her face to Rikuto chest to hide her embrassment.

**~Next Moring~**

Rikuto groaned as he was awakened by his alarm clock. He tried to move but he felt that something on his chest. He looked down and saw Raynare was using his chest as her pillow. Rikuto just sigh and started to wake Raynare up.

"Raynare-chan time to wake up" Rikuto said softly and Raynare started to wake up then look up and saw Rikuto smiling at her.

"Good morning Rikuto-kun" Raynare said.

"Um Raynare-chan can get off of me so I can make breakfast." Rikuto said and Raynare just pouted at him and hugged him tightly.

"Just a few more minutes" Raynare whine suddenly a poof of smoke happen. When the smoke was gone Raynare was now hugging a pillow. Raynare was shock, let go of the pillow and look for Rikuto. She saw Rikuto was at door.

"H-H-How did you do that?" Raynare asked in shock and Rikuto just smirked at her.

"Ninjutsu" Rikuto said casually and left the room leaving a confused Raynare in what he just said.

~20 minutes later~

Currently Rikuto and Raynare were eating breakfast at the dining room. Raynare look at Rikuto who was eating his bacons.

"Rikuto-kun" Raynare said and Rikuto look at Raynare.

"What is it?" Rikuto asked.

"What is Ninjutsu and where did you learn it?" Raynare asked. Rikuto just finished his breakfast and had a small drink of water.

"**Ninjutsu** or known **as Ninja techniques** are are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. And they use a special energy that's called **chakra. Chakra** is a combination of Physical energy that came from our cells and Spiritual energy that we gain from training and experience. If you combine these two you can create chakra and once you mold the chakra you can create a jutsu. There different types of jutsu but I'll tell you about some other time. You understand everything?" Rikuto asked and Raynare just nodded at him even she have small headache in understanding him.

"I learn it when I was travelling and met a friend who was a ninja. He thought me all about it I studied under him for at least two years." Rikuto said and Raynare just nodded at him.

"Well that's enough of that let's get going." Rikuto said as he puts the plates away to the dish washer and left the house and made their way to school.

~ School hours~

Rikuto was asleep in class (again) while the teacher was having a lesson the teacher saw Rikuto asleep and throws a chalk to him. Rikuto started to wake up and saw the boys were snickering at him and the teacher had a pissed off look on his face.

"Mister Himura please answer these problems in the board" The teacher said as he pointed at 5 algebra problems on the board that seem impossible to answer. Rikuto just sigh and stand from his seat and went to the board to answer the problem.

**~15 seconds later~**

Rikuto was done writing at the board and look at his teacher who had jaw dropped in his answers.

"I'm done can I go back to my seat" Rikuto asked. The teacher snapped out from his thoughts and adjusts his glasses.

"Yes and your answers are all correct but please pay attention in class" The teacher said. The boys were shocked and cursing him for being handsome and smart while the girls had hearts in their eyes except Raynare who just smiled at him. Rikuto just returned to his seat and the teacher started the lesson again and Rikuto immediately fell asleep again.

**AN:LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS AND IF I GOT AT LEAST 40 REVIEWS I WILL UPLOAD TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY AND ALSO I WILL ADD NEW WEAPONS AND POWERS TO RIKUTO**


End file.
